eurovisioncrimtvfandomcom-20200215-history
Eurovision Song Contest 2002
The Eurovision Song Contest 2002 was the 21st Eurovision Song Contest, which was held at the Parken Stadium in Copenhagen, Denmark, following the Olsen Brother's win in the 2001 contest with the song "Fly on the Wings of Love". The host broadcaster of this edition was DR. The semi final took place on the 23 September 2010, and the grand final took place on the 25 September 2010. The winner was Estonia's "Runaway", which was performed by Swedish-born singer Sahlene, who scored 267 points (it should also be noted that this was Estonia's first time in the contest), Israel's Sarit Hadad was the runner up with 213 points and the 3rd place went to Malta with 171 points. The "Big 4" in this contest did even better this year, with Germany and France both in the top 10 at 5th and 8th place respectively, with the United Kingdom just outside the top 10 once again with 12th place. However Spain did not do as well as last year, falling to just 21st place. A semi-final was introduced this year as 32 countries wanted to compete. All previous countries returned, while Albania, Andorra, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania and Macedonia debuted at this contest. Overview The official logo of the contest remained in the same style as the previous year with the countries flag in the heart being changed to the Danish flag. The hosts of this edition were Camilla Ottesen and Soren Rasted and previous winners the Olsen Brothers returned to perform their winning song from 2001, "Fly on the Wings of Love" as the opening act. Contestants The newcomers to the Contest were Albania, Andorra, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania and Macedonia. All but Andorra and Latvia made it into the Grand Final. At the final, Lithuania failed to make the top 10 in 23rd place, but Albania and Macedonia managed to make the top 10 at 4th and 6th place respectively, and newcomer Estonia won the Contest with 267 points. Serbia and Moldova were expected to debut at this contest, but did not confirm their participation before the deadline as they struggled to find a participant, however they debuted at the 2003 contest instead. Format The format of the 2002 Contest had been updated from the 2001 Contest. Because of the rising popularity, more and more countries joined the competition, and in this edition six new countries debuted and no countries withdrew. 32 participants was too many to perform in the Grand Final, so the EBU invented a 'pre-qualifying round', now known as the 'Semi-Final'. The ten countries with the highest number of points from the previous year would qualify, along with the "Big 4" countries; France, Germany, Spain and the United Kingdom. If one or more of the "Big 4" finished in a top 10 position, the country in 11th place would automatically qualify and so on. For example, as Spain finished in the top 10 last year, 11th place Austria automatically qualified this year. The remaining 18 countries would then compete in the semi-final (on the Thursday before the Grand Final) and all 32 participants will vote for their favourite. The top 10 in the semi-final would then advance to the Grand Final, in which there would be 24 participants. Participating countries 'Semi-final' The semi-final was held on 23 September 2010 at 21:00 (CET). 18 countries performed and all 32 participants voted. Shaded countries qualified for the Eurovision Final 'Final' The finalists were: *the four automatic qualifiers France, Germany, Spain and the United Kingdom; *the top 10 countries from the 2001 final (other than the automatic qualifiers); *the top 10 countries from the 2002 semi-final. The final was held on 25 September 2010 at 21:00 (CET) and was won by Estonia. Countries in bold automatically qaulified for the Eurovision Song Contest 2003 Final. Score Sheet 'Final' '12 points' Below is a summary of all 12 points in the final: